


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by KazeChi



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Song Parody, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChi/pseuds/KazeChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a bunch of crack from the livestream with ewelock that started with me mentioning that we were all “unfortunate souls” when I heard the music that ewe was playing, and a few certain users begged me to write the whole song as a chat version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

  
_We admit that in the past we’ve been a nasty_   
_They weren’t kidding when they called us kinda strange_   
_But you’ll find that nowadays_   
_We won’t mend our ways_   
_Unrelenting, we won’t make a change_   
_And we fortunately share a secret_   
_It’s a talent that we have always possessed_   
_And dear user, beware our laugh_   
_We use it on the behalf_   
_of the innocent, the quiet, and impressionable (we find you)_

  
_Poor unfortunate souls_   
_In pain_   
_In need_   
_This one wants to have a nice chat_   
_That one wants to watch Ewe draw in peace_   
_Do we appease them?_   
_No, indeed!_   
_Those poor unfortunate souls_   
_We talk_   
_About porn_   
_They come flocking to us pleading_   
_“Will you stop that, pretty please?”_   
_And we ignore them?_   
_Yes we do!_

  
_A lot of us here don’t like a lot of sweet talk_   
_We think a lot of fluff is a bore_   
_Yes we know it’s preferred for innocent users to be unaware_   
_And after all, what is sweet talk for?_   
_We’re not all that satisfied with cutesy romance_   
_Most of us avoid it at some times_   
_So you can dote, swoon, and fawn_   
_On livestreams with fluff aplenty_   
_While the rest of us talk about our porn_

  
_Poor unfortunate souls!_   
_Go ahead!_   
_Make your pleas!_   
_We’re very perverted people and love to be filthy_   
_To join us won’t cost much_   
_Just your sanity!_   
_Those poor unfortunate souls_   
_We talk_   
_About porn_   
_If you want to cross our bridge, our sweets_   
_Take a gulp_   
_Take a breath_   
_Go ahead_   
_Enter the madness_   
_Livestream users_   
_Now we’ve got them, ladies_   
_We’re on a roll_   
_You poor unfortunate souls_

  
_In pain_   
_In need_   
_This one longing to have a nice chat_   
_That one wants to watch Ewe draw in peace_   
_And do we appease them?_   
_No, indeed!_   
_Those poor unfortunate souls_   
_We talk_   
_About porn_   
_They come flocking to us pleading_   
_“Will you stop that, pretty please?”_   
_And we ignore them?_   
_Yes, indeed!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls!_


End file.
